The present invention is directed to remotely controlling the delivery system for filling boreholes with bulk explosives.
Presently, boreholes are loaded with bulk explosives employing a delivery system comprising a bulk explosives reservoir, a filling means usually a hose for most purposes or a wand for upholes, pumps, control center, and several operators. Typically, an operator will be hoisted in a basket type lift, wherein the operator is then placed proximate to the borehole. Upon the appropriate command to a ground situated operator, the delivery of the bulk explosive is commenced. Further communication is required between the operators in order to finish the delivery for each borehole.
Commonly, bulk explosives such as emulsions are loaded into the borehole with a hose. The emulsion may have a consistency much like peanut butter. At times the pumping means for emulsion delivery will fail to operate correctly. When this occurs, the hose must be backed out of the borehole to be cleared and delivery may begin anew. To facilitate the removal of the hose from the borehole a continuous flow of water is infused into the hose to remove the emulsion. The emulsion must be removed to insure proper pump operation within standard safety requirements before restarting delivery. Once the hose is cleared, the borehole may again receive the appropriate amount of emulsion. At the end of the delivery of emulsion at a specific blast site, the hose must be cleared of emulsion. This is generally done with compressed or forced blast of air of some kind to clear the hose.
A problem in the bulk delivery art is the inconvenience of controlling the active delivery of the explosives through some communication means between operators. There is also an additional expense which must be incurred, since in the present delivery scenarios, more than one operator is required to complete a bulk delivery.
The present invention is directed to the use of a remote control means to perform the functions required of the additional operator, thus obviating the need thereof and providing the sole operator with a convenient means to operate bulk delivery functions. An additional advantage of the control means is to give the operator control from the proximate delivery position. There is little need for operator removal from the proximate area of the borehole, prior to completion of loading. The present invention is found useful for the delivery of bulk explosives in upholes, downholes, and drifts.